Nightmare With You
by dagnytheartist
Summary: Charlotte and Vendetta are trapped in an unfamiliar world. Can they break the physical barriers that separate them in the world and escape together?
1. Welcome to Hell, Vendetta

_Where am I?_ Vendetta looked around. She appeared to be in the middle of an empty desert.

"Hamster!" She called out. After a few minutes of no response, she sighed. "Why am I in the middle of a big stupid desert?!"

_"Hahahahaha!" _

"Oh no!" She recognized that laugh anywhere. Charlotte was somewhere.

"_You're probably wondering where you are, Vendetta!"_

It was definentaly Charlotte. Vendetta searched around herself, but no one was there. "Stupid little girl, where are you?!"

_"_I'm_ not here! This is my spirit, talking to you from school."_

Nothing could ever be simple with Charlotte. "What?! Well, where am I?!"

_"Ha ha ha ha! Welcome to Hell!"_

...

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Vendetta chose a random direction and ran as fast as she could. She had to escape Charlotte's voice, and this desert! She tried to ignore that running cramp and the growing weakness in her legs.

"HELP!" She called out to nothing.

As she slowed down, she grew aware of her heart pounding in her ears. Panting like a dog, she slowly looked up to see that -she was in exactly the same place! Even the lone cactus in the background was in the same spot.

"This cannot -gasp- be Hell! Where's -wheeze- the fire and the Devil and-" She fell down before she could finish her thought. Her body hit the hard sand and sunk in a little bit. Some of the sand got in her mouth, but she didn't have the energy to spit it out.

"_This is your eternal torture!" _Charlotte's voice laughed. Even though it still sounded like Charlotte, it somehow sounded _evil_. Something Vendetta might secretly admire if she weren't the victim.

She lifted her head and spit out the sand, keeping her eyes closed. "But I do not deserve eternal torture!" In her head, Vendetta knew she deserved something more than eternal torture when she died -but if she didn't admit it, then maybe she'd get a lighter punishment. "And I am not dead! I am not even old enough to have a driver's liscence!" She made a mental note to herself to get a driver's liscence when she got back home.

Vendetta stood up as Charlotte's voice continued. "_You have _two_ choices! You can stay here forever, or you can go back to Earth!"_

_Is this a joke?! _Vendetta thought. "Of course I want to go home -stupid! Take me, now!"

"_Be careful what you wish for Vendetta! Remember, everyone thinks you're dead."_

Vendetta laughed. That sounded... perfect. They would fear her even _more_ if they think she could ressurect herself! No one would dare try to kill her again -and who ever killed her in the first place would wish they were never born! "I am ready."

"_OK, but don't say I didn't warn ya!"_


	2. Helpless

**Warning: Vendetta angst for 1/3rd of this chapter. You can skip the first part if this makes you uncomfortable. **

Vendetta had to rub her eyes to believe what she saw. It had only been maybe ten minutes since she died, and the town of Clamsburg had changed _dramatically_ since then.

The brightness of the _blue _sky shined against her eyes. She hated the color blue -and I know what you're thinking, but she hated this color even before Charlotte moved to Clamburg. She hated the way it made people happy and brave -she needed them to be sad and afraid in her takeover, so she switched the sky colors a long time ago.

"NOOOOO!" She ran to the corner stores. "Why are they _open_?! Where are the window scratches? The giant hamster food bags? My posters that show my reign?!"

Her posters were no longer on the walls -even the holes where the nails held them were somehow gone! It was as if she was never here!

The clueless happy people walked around, not even noticing the evil green girl running around in panic.

"My house! No!" The corner where her house used to be had been turned into a _dog park._ Hellcat wouldn't have tolerated this at all -but where was _he_? For that matter, where were _any_ of her fiends that had taken over the town?

"Hamster! Hamster!" So many fiend names popped into her head at once. "Termites! Dragon! Eagle! Smash! Tornado! Bat fiends! Uhh... exploding pigeons! Shrinking slug! Foggington Dunkel III!" If she wasn't crazy before, she was starting to become insane with worry. "Buttons 2?" She didn't care if that fiend was a traitor -he was still a fiend at heart.

She started pacing back and forth. "Well, maybe it won't be so bad. Maybe I start over from scratch, and the town will go back. That will be hard, without my fiend mix, but I-" She got distracted when she saw a girl walk past her.

"Marion!" She ran to the familiar girl, desperately grabbing her hands onto Marion's shoulders. "It's me! Vendetta! You have to help me!"

"What are you- oh no!" Mario dropped the groceries she was carrying. "No no no no no! Vendetta _died_!"

"I came back from the inescapable deserts of Hell!"

"Hell?!" Had she not been terrified, she would have rolled her eyes and muttered "figures," but at that moment she wanted to run away. "How- how did you escape?"

"Charlotte's voice told me -_Charlotte_!" Suddenly, her frightened face twisted into one of anger. "That stupid girl! She caused all this!"

Marion tried to stop shaking. "Caused all what?"

"THIS! The town is a _nightmare_!" For some reason, when she said "nightmare," she felt lightheadedness. "It's sickening! No fiends anywhere! And my house -it's gone!" She shook Marion's shoulders. "Say you'll help me restore Clamburg -say it _now_ or be destroyed!"

Every instinct in Marion told her to run, or do what she says, but instead she pulled away. "You can't tell me what to do! This isn't your town anymore!" She picked up her groceries and ran away before Vendetta could do anything.

Vendetta's mouth hung open in shock. _No one _refused her orders. She shook her fist and prepared to yell. "Wait 'till you get a taste of my fie-"

Her fist dropped, as well as her arm. She had no fiends. She had no way of making fiends. And if someone as weak as Marion could refuse her orders -she was _powerless_. No one would help her get her town back. Even Grudge couldn't help her. At this state of helplessness, the only thing she could count on was Grudge sharing her misery.

Without any second thoughts, she collapsed on her knees and cried.

* * *

"_Wow, you were only here for five minutes, and you're crying like a helpless baby!"_ Charlotte's voice kept its usual happiness, but it sounded so _wrong_ when it was mocking her.

Vendetta didn't have the energy to respond. She stared at her knees, which had scrapes from when she threw herself at the ground. She concentrated on pushing them, making them bleed.

"_Look over there!" _

Vendetta looked up. Her wet, half-closed eyelids suddenly shot open. It was the _real_ Charlotte, not this mean voice that said it was Charlotte. She was far away, playing on a tire swing with two pink girls.

"Charlotte? Cha- Charlotte! Hey!" Vendetta got up and ran to the tire swing.

"_She won't talk to YOU!"_ The Charlotte voice.

Vendetta stopped and frowned. She wiped away the tears on her face and yelled "SHUT UP! You're not even the real Charlotte! Why should I listen to you?!"

"_Charlotte's got new friends now. She doesn't need you."_

_Need me?_ Vendetta thought. _I was never her friend to begin with. Stupid voice._

She freaked out when the voice responded "_She _thought _you were her friend, but now she has NEW friends. Better ones who don't try to kill her! You should go back to your mopey state -it's funnier to watch."_

"How are you reading my thoughts?!" She tried to hold onto her anger -it was the only thing at the moment keeping her from going back to crying. "And I don't take orders from stupid voices! I'll talk to Charlotte, and she'll help me restore the town!"

Now _that_ was a funny image; Charlotte making the town miserable with Vendetta. It sounded so impossible -which was a good excuse to giggle. An evil giggle, of course -this is _Vendetta _we're talking about. Who was she to cry over anything, or give up?

One pink girl was pushing the tire, while the other two were swinging with Charlotte. Vendetta sat in the bushes, watching and plotting how she would present herself. She couldn't make it look like she didn't cry, her face was still too red and shiny. But she could pull it off with the right words.

"huhuhuhuhuhhuhuhuhuhuh?!"

"What was that?!" Vendetta turned to the tire swing. Charlotte was talking, but her words came out as some sort of hum/whisper. Vendetta forgot what she was going to say.

"huhuhuhuhuhuhu," One of the pink girls replied -in the same whisper song that Charlotte used. Vendetta stayed in place, trying to comprehend what they were saying.

One of the pink girls pointed to the bush Vendetta was hiding in. She started to get nervous.

"huhuhuhuhuhu?" Charlotte asked. She then looked _right at Vendetta_. But then she turned to the pink girl and said "huhuhuhuhuhu."

Vendetta whispered to herself. "Oh no, she saw me! What do I do now?"

"_You want me to translate what they were saying?"_ The "Charlotte" voice talked to Vendetta again.

"No!" Vendetta whispered angrily. "And stop sounding like Charlotte! I know you're not Charlotte!"

"_Oh, but you don't know who I am!"_ The Charlotte voice giggled, sounding exactly like an evil version of Charlotte. "_And that's how it's gonna stay!"_

Vendetta crawled from behind the bush and ran away from Charlotte and the pink girls. She ran away as fast as she could.

"_Charlotte doesn't care about you being sad!" _The evil voice laughed, echoing in Vendetta's mind. She tried to brush it off -she didn't care if Charlotte "cared" about her. She was going to take advantage of Charlotte anyway!

"_No one cares about you!" _

_Big deal, they never cared about me anyway. They feared me. I want them to fear me again._

_"And that will never happen if Charlotte won't help you get your 'precious town' back!"_

She wasn't even safe in her own head.

_"Why are you running, stupid? You can't escape from your mind! Silly Vendetta..."_


	3. It was all Just a Dream

**Please don't go away just yet. This isn't even close to the end of the story.**

The tears had dried on Vendetta's eyes, turning into a crust that sealed them like glue. She pulled away from someone else's hand to rub her eyes open.

_It was just a dream. Just a dream._ Vendetta opened her eyes to see Charlotte's concerned face close to her's.

"AHHHHH!" She threw her head back on the pillow and covered her eyes. _Go away go away go away go away._

"Vendetta, it's OK." She spoke calmly, not in her usual "happy" voice. This frightened Vendetta even more. That meant that she could be _the Charlotte voice_, manifesting itself in human form to torture her. She covered her face with the pillow and thought _Go away go away go away go away..._

"I had a bad dream too!" Charlotte shook her hand on Vendetta's shoulder. "Tell me your dream -then you'll never have it again!"

Another voice talked in Vendetta's head, but this time it was her angry self. _It's just a dream, stupid! Just focus on getting Charlotte out of your house!_

As usual, Vendetta didn't take advice -even from her own head. She kept laying her head on her pillow, not saying a word.

"Tell me your dream."

"No." Vendetta's voice was muffled in the pillow. "My dream was stupid."

"I need to tell you my dream now." Charlotte sighed. "I hope I never have it ever again."

Vendetta considered telling her to go home, but that scared part of her still needed to be calmed. She needed anything to take her mind off the dream. Since she and Charlotte were opposites, her "nightmare" might amuse Vendetta's twisted mind.

"So I was in a field of flowers! Um... I played with a sunflower for a few minutes, peeling the petals and saying... well, I don't remember what I was saying but I was really happy when I pulled the last petal. And it was a pretty sunflower, so bright and yellow..."

_Where does this get scary?_ Vendetta thought impatiently.

"And then this girl I never saw before walked up to me. I made a new friend, and it was wonderful!"

_Who cares, when do we get to the part where Charlotte's head falls off?!_

"She took me in her mom's car -and guess what?! I made two other friends! They were triplets, and they all sounded like me and liked to laugh!"

_Triplets? Wait a second..._

"And they took me back to Clamburg -but it was _different!"_

_What the heck?!_

"The sky was blue -like me! And the stores were open! And everyone was so happy!"

_..._

"Then they took me to a tire swing and we took turns pushing it and swinging! We went back and forth -swing, push, swing, push, swing, push, swing, push..."

"Enough!" Vendetta pushed the pillow away and stood up, staring straight into Charlotte's eyes.

"Yay! You're better!" Before she could resist, Vendetta found herself being hugged.

"How is this a bad dream for _you_? It's got the happy sick things you like seeing! Why were you afraid?"

"Oh." Charlotte released Vendetta and started biting her thumb nail. "Well, even though the girls were nice, they were _creepy!_ They kept smiling at me, but in a bad way! Like they were plotting to kill me!"

Vendetta's mouth hung open. She got a sense of deja vu, then remembered she hung her mouth open in the dream too. But this time, knowing the last time was a dream, it felt more _real. _She could feel the cold air and, realizing how dumb she looked, pulled her mouth closed quicker.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" She yelled angrily.

Usually Charlotte didn't care if Vendetta screamed, but this time she stiffened. "I- I just said they were maybe trying to kill me. And how can I be friends with someone who wants me dead?"

Vendetta couldn't decide whether to laugh or scream. She was stupid, but was she really _this_ stupid? She decided to break the news to her _gently._ Rolling her eyes, Vendetta said in a mocking tone "Oh gee, trying to kill you? How horrible!"

"I know! I was really surprised!"

Her eyes narrowed. "Now really, who do we know that would try to kill you?"

Charlotte shrugged.

"Maybe try to kill you with a _fiend?_"

"GASP!" Charlotte shook with fear upon a sudden realization. "S-So you-"

Vendetta smiled. This was the moment she had been waiting for for a long time. Who cared that it was in the middle of the night and she ached from tiredness? She savored the moment. The moment when Charlotte would finally fear her.

"your fiends... oh Vendetta! They're gonna kill me, aren't they?!"

_Yes, they are, and I told them to. Say it, say that I'm going to kill you. Say it, and I'll be free from you FOREVER! Mwa ha ha ha!_

"The triplets are going to steal your fiends to kill me!"

Vendetta's eyes widened. "NOOO! You were supposed to say that _I've _been trying to kill you!"

"What are we going to do? Those girls will steal your fiends to kill me! And maybe you too, or everyone!" Charlotte acted like she didn't hear her. Just like any other time she didn't hear her death threats.

"Charlotte -you listen to me right now! Those. Girls. Aren't. REAL!" She shook her shoulders so Charlotte saw the seriousness of it all. "Get AHOLD of yourself, stupid girl! Those pink girls are MADE UP! They don't exist! They cannot get a hold of my fiends because my fiends are REAL and the girls are FAKE! And I will ALWAYS be here to make your life a living Hell until you fear me!"

Charlotte smiled a HUGE smile, with tears falling down her eyes. "D- Do you mean it, Vendetta?!" She sniffled.

_Why is she so happy?! _Vendetta thought. _I just said I would make her life a living Hell! Who would want that?! _

Charlotte tackled Vendetta in another hug, pushing her from standing to laying down. Charlotte giggled and whispered "We'll never have the dream again, so we don't need to worry. Goodnight."

"But, Charlotte, -get off! I-" But Charlotte fell asleep with her head on Vendetta's shoulder. Half of Vendetta wanted to push her on the ground, but the other half (the scared half) wanted to hug someone in her sleep, in case she had the dream happened again.

I think we all know which half Vendetta listened to. But Charlotte was a deep sleeper, so landing on the ground didn't wake her up.


	4. The Nightmares are Back!

**Warning: Dream randomness ahead, including a Twilight reference (I'm not trying to bash the novel, which I personally don't care for -I just can't stand Bella.) But this **_**is **_**leading to something, I swear! **

Vendetta was in a large room with a swimming pool. Even worse, she was in a swimming cap and a '60s bathing suit, and there was a strict looking instructor and seven other girls in swimming attire.

_Oh no! I'm back in kindergarten swim class!_

"Git up girls! Ah wanna see you _kick_ those legs!" The woman instructor's voice was sharp and nasally. Vendetta's body shook in fear. She found her exposed knees knocking against each other.

_TWEEEEEEEEEEET!_ The instructor blew her whistle. Its noise was the only thing in the room more alarming to Vendetta than the fact that she was going _swimming_. "Doggy paddle gals! NOW!"

As if they were perfect controlled puppets, the other seven girls jumped in the pool and practiced perfect doggy paddles.

_TWEEEEEEET! _The instructor looked down and glared at Vendetta. She was so tall that Vendetta could look up and see all of her nose hairs."Missy, ah wanna see you doggy paddle!"

"I do not 'doggy paddle.'" She tried to sound defiant, but the words had hints of fear.

The instructor pointed to the diving board. "Then ya DIVE, Missy!" She put her whistle right next to Vendetta's ear to release a loud _TWEEEEEEEEET!_

Vendetta must have teleported because the next thing she knew, she was on top of the diving board. She took one glance down and gulped. This was not going to end well.

"DIVE, MISSY!"

Vendetta did the first dumb thing that came to mind. She jumped off the diving board and aimed for the hard floor next to the pool.

She felt the next few seconds in slow motion. The wind strained against her body as she fell. A million thoughts flew into her head, the loudest being _Why did I aim for the ground?!_

Her body hit the floor. But she continued falling. When she opened her eyes, Vendetta realized that she had broken through the fabric of reality. Or something. She had no idea what was going on, but she was in the sky for some reason.

* * *

_Maybe if I sing them a song, they'll see how fun I am and won't try to kill me! _Charlotte swung higher and higher on the swing set, trying to ignore her gut feeling that she should run.

"So the tiger wants to run, it has a lot of fun, excercising wonderfully and sleeping in the sun

and the tiger has some soup, it circles in a loop..."

She had never heard of this song before. Was she making it up right now? The words just popped in her head and she said them out loud because they rhymed.

"And now I think it's done."

The pink girls, who were swinging on the swings next to Charlotte, clapped for her.

"I love it!" Mary, one of the pink triplets, said. "Well, actually that depends." She broke the fourth wall by looking right at you (yes, **YOU**) and letting you decide whether or not you loved it.

"Did you know I can sing while doing a headstand?" Sue, the second pink sister, added. "No, scratch that -a headstand and blindfolded AND drinking water! You want to see?" And before anyone could say otherwise (of course they would say yes, who wouldn't want to see the author's "what if" dreams come to life?) she flew into the sky (she has wings, by the way, she's half from Mercury) and turned herself upside down. She teleported a blindfold and cup of water, and somehow managed to do the fantastic feat.

"I don't care." The third pink sister, Bella, showed off her lovable negative attitude. And by "lovable," we of course mean "annoying enough to want to kill her by the end of the story," but let's pretend we meant lovable, since no one calls her out on it. "Who cares about a stupid song?"

Charlotte suddenly remembered that everything was a dream. Unlike Vendetta, Charlotte sometimes had an awareness in her dream. It was called "lucid dreaming," and her grandmother explained the concept to her (like all the other dreaming concepts).

"I have to find Vendetta!" She reminded herself, out loud. All three pink girls stared at her.

"Why?" Bella asked. "We're much better friends than that loser -oh no!" Some werewolves-bunny hybrids came out of nowhere and grabbed Bella. Bella didn't do anything to resist except stare at the "hot" one.

"Oh no!" Mary screamed. "We have to save her!"

"I know!" Sue yelled. "I'll use my TECHNO ARMS" (she's half cyborg.) She shot her cannon arms, which simultaneously shot rainbow-colored death lasers and ice cream. Don't you wish you were her people? Huh? Do you?

So the werewolf-rabbits dropped Bella and died awesome horrible deaths, except for the hot one that turned into a shirtless hunk.

While they were distracted, Charlotte took advantage and ran as fast as she could. "Vendetta! Where are you?!" Her words, desperate and pleading, echoed into the blue-skied Clamburg.


	5. Bad Luck Pablo

_What would Vendetta do? _Charlotte never would have expected herself to think a statement like that, except for last Halloween. But she knew Vendetta was good at hiding. She tried to imitate Vendetta; "Hey, I will make a fiend now to destroy you!" After giggling at her failure to copy the accent, she decided that the best thing to do was find a kitchen to make a fiend.

"Charlotte, where did you go?!" Charlotte was startled by the sound of the triplets' distant voices. Her "dream sense" told her that they were still looking for her near the park, but they were nearing the area she ran to.

But then she saw the perfect hiding spot: a really tall tree! She was good at climbing, so she could hide up there until the pink girls gave up. Before she knew it, she was perched on the tallest branch.

"Oo, the people look like little ants from up here!" She giggled to herself and started playing with a leaf.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Vendetta could see the tree she was about to crash head-first into. Wonderful. She could even see the blue girl that she was about to crash into.

_Wait, what? Is that Charlotte?!_

"Charlotte!" Charlotte looked up and _right at Vendetta_, but didn't say anything. She went right back to playing with a leaf afterward.

_Stupid girl! Does care that I'm about to crash into her?!_

* * *

"ahhhhhhhh."

It sounded like a far away screaming.

"What's that noise Pablo?" Charlotte had named her leaf and taught it some of her favorite songs. It was hard to remember them in the dream world, but she had practiced, and when she was _alone_ in the dream world, she could remember them perfectly. Dream logic; only Charlotte would be able to make sense of it.

"Charlotte!" _Was that Vendetta? _She looked up, but she couldn't see anything. She went back to singing to Pablo. She'd find Vendetta eventually.

But something knocked her down.


	6. Stay Awake

After a nightmare like that, it was no surprise Vendetta woke up angrily. The first thing she did was glare at Charlotte, who was leaning sideways against the bed and also waking up. "You!" Vendetta pointed. "Why didn't you catch me when I was falling?!"

"Catch you?" Charlotte woke up at the same time, but she was just relieved to be out of the dream. "You were falling? When?"

"Just now! In the dream!" Vendetta started to close her eyes, but Charlotte got on the bed and _slapped her._

"OW!" Vendetta's eyes snapped open immediately, but they weren't the only ones about to snap. "How -how dare you?!"

"We have to stay awake," Charlotte said, retaining her usual smile even though she should have been scared. "The nightmares will keep coming back unless we stay awake!"

"But you just hit-" Vendetta stopped to think about what Charlotte said. "_Come back?!_ But didn't you say if we told each other the dreams they'll go away forever?!"

Charlotte giggled. "Unless they're insecurity dreams, silly."

"Huh?"

Charlotte started to explain. "Insecurity dreams are dreams you get when you're deeply afraid of something and don't understand it in real life!"

"Afraid? I am not afraid! Of anything!" Her eyes narrowed. "And just what are _you_ afraid of, stupid girl? You are always accepting of my fiends -the most powerful and evil creatures in the entire world! (Next to me, he he he.)"

Charlotte scratched her head. "I don't _know_! We still haven't interpreted the dreams yet! But we need to stay awake, no matter what!"

Vendetta looked at her questioningly. "How do you know so much about dreams?"

"My grandma taught me everything about dreams!" Charlotte hopped off the bed. "Well, almost everything, 'cause I'm ten. C'mon, let's eat a really early breakfast."

Vendetta groaned. This was going to be the longest night of the year.

* * *

Although Vendetta knew Charlotte was still a moron, she still had to admit -Charlotte knew what she was doing when it came to staying awake.

Eating clam smoothies, running around, jumping up and down. Charlotte even found a trampoline in the basement and-with much reluctance -Vendetta jumped on it too. For staying awake purposes, of course, -the overlord of Clamburg would never _play_ with something.

"Oh..." Charlotte jumped off the trampoline and laid down. "I'm feeling tired... so tired..."

"Oh no!" Vendetta grabbed Charlotte by her shoulders and shook her, yelling "STAY AWAKE! STAY AWAKE!" Then she realized something. "Wait. Why do I care if stupid Charlotte has nightmares? Let her have nightmares. It won't affect me- ee..."

At that moment, Vendetta fell asleep. It happened so fast that she didn't even realize she would fall, or land next to Charlotte.

* * *

"Vendetta, Vendetta?!" Charlotte searched around the tree. "You said you fell somewhere! Where are you?!"

"Charlotte!" Vendetta's voice echoed through the misty air. Charlotte tried to see where the voice was coming from.

"Up here, stupid!" Charlotte looked up on the tree branch to see Pablo.

"Oh, howdy Pablo!" Charlotte waved to her now-talking leaf friend.

"Can you see me?!" Pablo yelled.

"I see you just fine!" Charlotte yelled. "Can you come down? I want to play with you! Maybe play hide and seek?!"

"Why do you speak in whispers?!" Pablo yelled angrily. "Talk normally!"

Charlotte giggled. "Silly Pablo, I'm not speaking in whispers!"

* * *

The idiot was waving upwards. _Good, now I have her attention._

Vendetta held on to the tree branch with one hand, the leaf with the other. "Can you see me?!"

"huhuhuhuhuhu."

_Why is she still talking like that?_ "Why do you still speak in whispers?! Talk normally!"

"huhuhuhuhuhu. huhuhuhuhuhu."

Vendetta groaned. How was she going to get down from the tree if Charlotte refused to talk to her? She threw the leaf down in anger, wishing she had something harder to hit Charlotte with.

"huhuhuhuhw." Charlotte skipped to the tree and picked up the leaf, then happily skipped away.

"Wait! You can't leave me here Charlotte! Help! I'm going to-" Vendetta's body lost balance and fell. She screamed and crashed on the ground head-first.

When she opened her eyes, three pink girls were surrounding her.


	7. The Deal

**I forgot about the Fanfiction format for stories. The sentences from my last chapters look rushed and choppy. :( **

**But I'm trying to fix it by making the sentences longer. ****Enjoy the chapter! And thanks to Skyah for your reviews. :)**

Vendetta laid on the ground, looking upon the three pink girls that surrounded her._ Oh no! _She worried. _The evil triplets that Charlotte mentioned! Are they going to kill me?!_

One of them reached down to help her. Not sure of what to do, Vendetta took her hand to get up.

"Can you help us find Charlotte?" The girl asked.

"Our new friend is gone." Another one continued.

"No!" Vendetta turned to walk away. "Why would I help you kill Charlotte? That is what I plan to do!"

The three girls looked at one another in confusion. The one that helped Vendetta tried to follow her. "But Vendetta, we don't want to kill her."

"I don't care!" She continued walking away, but her expression changed at once and she stopped. She slowly turned around. "How did you know my name?"

The girls all smiled. Evil smiles, not unlike Vendetta's own. "_She _knows a lot about you. So _we_ know a lot about you."

These vague but seemingly threatening statements made Vendetta uncomfortable. She had a feeling she didn't want to know who _she _was, or who the triplets were. She kept her head sideways so she could keep an eye on the triplets as she ran.

"Wait!" The three girls followed Vendetta. But she wasn't as fast a runner, so they were able to keep on her tail until she ran out of breath. The leader among them ran ahead of Vendetta when she stopped for breath, and stood in front of her as Vendetta breathed quick, short breaths. "We can grant you your fondest wish."

"My -pant- my what?!" She slouched, still out of breath. Wiping the sweat from her pigtails, she stared into the eyes of the pink girl. The triplets didn't seem like they would "grant her her fondest wish" out of the kindness of their hearts, if they had hearts. "And what would I have to do as a favor for _you_?"

"You'll have to travel with us. You and Charlotte." Her sisters instinctively rushed to her sides as she explained more. "Our leader wants Charlotte dead as well. If you follow us to her castle, then she can help you fulfill your wish."

"You mean-"

"Yes. She'll help _you_ kill Charlotte."

Many thoughts raced through Vendetta's mind. There _must_ be some catch. There was always a catch. And seeing a queen, an evil one, sounded risky to Vendetta -seeing anyone evil besides herself threatened her power and made her insecure. But, the idea of killing Charlotte sounded too appealing to pass up.

"What method do I get to kill Charlotte?" Vendetta asked. She tried to sound curious, but sounded more excited than she would have liked. "A fiend? A weapon? Poison?"

"None of those. But she'll die, and that's what you wanted." Instantly, a scene popped in Vendetta's head, but it flashed too quickly to see anything good. All she saw was Charlotte's frowning, crying face. Her stomach felt sick for some reason, but the image helped her decision.

The pink girl extended her hand. Vendetta noticed the tiny contract tattoo ink that appeared in the middle of her palm. "Do we have a deal?"

Vendetta smiled and shook happily. "That's a deal!"

"Good." The pink girls instantly turned around and formed a line, almost like robots. Vendetta's stomach still felt sick, but she ignored it as the pink leader exclaimed "Now let's find Charlotte."

* * *

Meanwhile, Charlotte was playing on the school swing set, unaware that she was about to be found again. "Monkeys don't have insurance, 'cause they don't worry about..." _About what? _Charlotte thought. _What's insurance for again?_ Poor Charlotte had a hard time inventing new songs in her dreams. The harder part, though, was remembering the songs for when she woke up.

The swing stopped moving as Charlotte saw three pink figures walking in the distance. "Oh no, how did they find me again? They must be really good at hide and seek." She turned to Pablo the Leaf, who was in the swing next to her. "On the count of three, we're gonna run really fast. Ready?" She shut her eyes, preparing for the burst of energy. "One... two... thr-"

"What are you doing, stupid girl?"

Charlotte smiled. "Vendetta? Is that you? Yippee, you can run with me!"

"Are you going to keep talking to me in gibberish?"

Then a voice that definitely wasn't Vendetta's commanded "Charlotte, open your eyes." Charlotte looked to see Mary, Sue, and Bella. She screamed.

But even though she didn't see her anywhere, Charlotte swore she heard Vendetta laugh and ask "What makes her look so terrified? I must use whatever tactics you are doing."

Mary gave a friendly grin to Charlotte. "It's OK, Vendetta's with us."

"Where is she?" Charlotte asked. "I want to see Vendetta so we can run away from you and you won't kill us."

"What is she saying?!" Vendetta's voice yelled.

Mary sighed. She looked at Vendetta with a confused expression. "She's said she wants to see you so you can run away from us. But I don't know why she would be so scared of us." If Charlotte were more observant, she might have noticed the evil grin flash on Mary for a second, but return to her practiced confused face.

"What do you mean 'see me'? I am right in front of this stupid girl!" Charlotte looked in front of her, trying to find where Vendetta's voice was coming from, but all she could see was Mary and Sue a few feet in front of her, and Bella in the distance. Vendetta's voice continued. "Hey! Charlotte! Can you not see me? I am right here!"

Charlotte started to cry. "I don't know what's going on!" She wailed.

"Vendetta's invisible, Charlotte." Mary started to explain. "We can see her, but you can't."

Charlotte stopped crying. "Why? Is it-"

Mary and Sue put their hands on Charlotte's shoulders and mouth before she could finish her thought. "It's weird, that's what it is!" Sue said with a laugh. She then took off her hand and turned it into a map (she's half shape-shifter). "We're here," she pointed to the drawing of the school. "And we need to go..."

"-we should go to the ice cream store!" Mary interrupted. "As our first of many places! We don't go the last place for at least an hour!"

Vendetta's voice returned again, sounding irritated. "An hour?! Of travelling with this moron?"

"Are you talking about me?" Charlotte asked the voice.

"Shut up, whatever you said, I wasn't even talking to you." Vendetta's voice groaned. "I cannot be with this one for that long! I would rather die now!"

Mary, Sue, and Bella all looked at each other. They stayed silent for a few awkward moments until Sue broke the ice with "I can get us to the ice cream store faster with my rocket propelled flying carpet!" (her father's a merchant or something. Or maybe it was her uncle. Do you even care?)

"Oo!" Charlotte smiled and wiped her tears. What was she even worried about? These girls were her friends, and they were going to get ice cream with invisible Vendetta! This would be the best road trip ever!


End file.
